custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Odst grievous
"You have new messages (last change.)"' Survival of the Fittest Yes you are. It may be sponsored by the OOMAS, but I'm the one that brought the Idea to this wikia so you could ask me questions too. IceBite 18:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Feanor: "At your command" Sure you can use him. As for the prologue...... I'm, already offering that to Pokermask, but don't worry, you'll get your chance (of course since you're from halo fanon......) if he says no, we'll see. RE:Eritko Yes, you can. Re:U want to? Sure! Feanor (Fee-ann-oar) TFB Trail Thanks! The next trailer will be up in late Summer (hopefully). I hope we can be friends, too! SOTF Sure, after Abc8920 SOTF Your turn! Notes I like your episode of SOTF, but to let you know, Shadow Jaller is a good guy. Just to let you know in the future. SOTF You're allowed to write multiple SOTF Ok Re: What?!?! RE:Deadliest Bionicle Soon.I wrote the first chapter. ??? Yes it is Mirtah. Thanks for reminding me about the picture. There are loads of pages I keep forgetting to edit/create. How did you guess it was Mirtah, though? Lucky Poor Karael indeed...I'm going to make Her Last Breath as dramatic as possible, since it all revolves around that one incident. congrats I hope our people work together in the rescue of jaca. 1300796803 00:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) correct Personally, I didn't expect them to win either, I was hoping Charon was. 1300796803 14:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Magnex+Zaeron Yes, I think that they can work well toghether. By the way, do you want to join The Living Order? Simple Just put your user name on the list of users. SOTF 2 Sure Soon Zaeron's Blog Mibbit Mibbit again Re: Zaeron's Blog SOTF Sure SOTF Yeah, you do. Hi! Please enter. Self MOC TOA TEAM YES you can also can you make some edits on BIONICLE sets and creations Wiki Re:Hi Story your KMES entry could you re-enter it with some white on it??? SUre! cool cool re-entry enter SOTF Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius is done if you want to write a chapter. You sick basterd Dude, I have PLANS FOR THE EOTK IN SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!!!! However, they involve them neither dying or winning......by the way, when Pyroketox regenerates again (and no matter what, he WILL!!!!!!)EOTK will rise and save EVERYONE (even Vezon and Altor from Teplate's plans, which are supported by Tazzuk and are already done: (SPOILER) Maledict has returned, only NOONE knows where he is))Altor WILL be sorry...... (Dont worry, not in a 'he will die again' way, more like a 'Pyroketox will save his a**' way) By the way....... Wanna join my new wikia, http://hellcat.wikia.com? Contest Re:The Move All articles and images will be transported safely to the new CBW, so don't worry, you wont have to rewrite your articles. --Toatapio Nuva 16:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) NOTE Please let as many people who are writing chapters know as you can. IceBite wants Pyroketox and Makuta Maledict to fight one final battle for control of Sitrius's universe (which Pyroketox will win, but sacrifices himself to save the others from Acid Lava, which is what kills Maledict.) So DO NOT KILL Maledict or Pyroketox and DO NOT Write the end of of ......Way the World Ends. Sure you can You can surely join. The Part Story Sure you can. TCOGM Hi, I'm Teammcb from The Creators Of Gigas Magna. We have a voting page for what goes on the main page. Links: The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Voting, The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Main Page Casting Call Of course you can! Who are you auditioning for? RE:Your contest #Four entries #A MOC with some new designs Hey friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ' Please enter. Toa MoC Contest You've won a prize! Check it out on the Toa MoC Contest page in the "winners" section! --Kopakamata97 17:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE KARZAHNII? What does "Odst" even mean? --Kopakamata97 17:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Vote can you please vote on my poll on my user page Answer Please don't call me Jose. IT'S NOT MY REAL NAME! And I'm not doing work on it because I think ToaFairon should start it so we can get a clear idea of what's going on. Makuta Morgoth Don't worry. I'm familiar with Tolkien's Storyline, so I understand. Demo-Makuta Contest Any amount Best on the Wiki MoC Contest Notification Dear Odst grievous, I know I'm not supposed to, but I think I want Toa Zaeron to win in the Best on the Wiki MoC Contest. Ok, it's naughty, because I'm the JUDGE! --Kopakamata97 20:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Wow..... Thanks, really! =D -RandoMaster07 (4th September 2009) invited Please enter the Roki Building Contest. 1300796803 21:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Karael + Mirtah It depends. Is it an alternate universe or something? If yes, then you can use them as a definite. If not, then when is it set? How many years before/after the Rising? Series Okay then, but only Karael. Mirtah is still dead, even in my stories. Would you... Would you enter this Toa MoC Contest? It is about to end. Your Series Sure, I'll help out. The sidekick I choose would be Ventx, as he is a Vorox. what he said ^ i added my guys to your list for people, just an fyi, the 2 of them are gunna focus more on killing EACH OTHER they HATE eachother, so hand cuff em together and watch em strangle eachother lol * *i didnt wanna undo it * *^that origanlly said siffy thats ok, if they were than that would be the conditions, and i dont think thats teh actualpercentage actually * mirror sequel i dont know why you said "keep" but im just trying to keep up a good story. not on my terms! not really, i was just thinking of those who are too young for that kind of talk. I mean, I use it in regular speech, but not around kids. I think the owner of the wiki told me about it once, but I deleted it long ago...so it wouldn't be there. By your username, I see you like star wars. Same here. Thought you might like my wiki, Custom Storyline Star Wars Wiki. No No, i'm not. I'm bdanimation. :Hello! Would you like to vote in my Contest?Tuma1219JOIN! congrats. malok got 5th in my contest BTW, there needs to be a club leader. Fear my Power!!! Ok then... If KylerNuva can't join the BBSP, then how about you? There's nothing to be skeptical about. We're here for the same reason you're here. To expand on the storyline and make new ones. Order of the Makutaverse Would you like to join the Order of the Makutaverse? It's Biogecko's club, and we want you in it! Magneon canonity Depends. what would you like his role to be? Alright. Since i have my storyline all worked out, he'll have to be non-canon. Obi-Wan Really? Voice Yes, that's my real voice. well well thats better than me I am stuck on king dedede with a mask and an eletric hammer thankyou thank you for the help I willl be sure to remember Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition Yes. Yes you may join. TIL Hello,Odst grevious,you have been invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 19:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) #7 Winner Congratulations,Odst grievous!Your M.O.C.,Malok,won 7th place in my M.O.C. Contest!Jareroden97 20:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) f want ot be freinds? im soory about vadalizin i changed my mind i was going to vadaliz but now ill contribite Micheal23 20:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see. Long time no see dude. Good Good, look at y new Vakax, he got upgraded. Re: Thanks!And season 2 is coming very soon. UPDATE:Season 2 has begun! Yes I am back, but I'm not trying to be a mocer and story creator. I'll make a moc out of spare parts I find or legos, but I am mainly an editor. Tell anyone and everyone, the choice is yours. But I am back and here to stay. Xander KeyZ The Eternal War Contest The Eternal Game contest has begun! Enter your MOCs now! ok You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Odst grievous, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Re:Mission Into Darkness Sure,you can write a chapter,and use any of your M.O.C.s you want! TDC Would you like to join TDC? [[TDG|'That]][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']][[TDC|'Guy']] vote on my poll and read my blog Potty mouth Ah, heck with them. Fugg is completely made up and if is soooooo bad, then why is it even used on the main page? Not only that but they ripped off my character's name: Matu. But oh well, they're entitled to their opinion. Thanks for telling me pal :) TEGC I have enough authors for Part One, but yes, you can write a chapter in Part 2. And Hello, ODST. Lord Varkanax has chosen to invite you into the club The Creators of Xaterex. Accept on his talk, or Skorpix will eat you. I think i know About the U S**k thing on Jodol's talk. I checked the history. I think its Bionicledude himself! Baterra1202 13:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Question Is Assassinations and Hunters related to Toa vs. Hunters? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 05:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Mission Into Darkness The rest of the chapter is up to you, and please, feel free to use any of your characters!}} Jareroden97 17:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Mission Into Darkness Great chapter! Just one question, was it Zaeron that knocked out "Lethal"? Jareroden97 18:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Killcount My dear friend Odst Grevious. You have (possibly accidentally) entered 2 characters too much in Killcount. Please select two characters to not compete. Thank you. Host and Writer VNT Talk Rare Kakama Nuva What is the color of your rare Kakama Nuva? Zaeron Hey Odst, I was wondering, could I build my own version of Zaeron, for taking pics from MID? Jareroden97 01:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure Zaeron can appear.Toa Keos 23:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Whoa This is SPARTA!!! [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] :Yeah, pretty much. ^_^ [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) malok I am starting to formulate the first episode of Deadliest MOC but i nocticed their was no appearances section on Malok's page so if you could please help me by giving me a link to a story or video (or multiple of either or both) that gives me a good feel for his powers strengths weaknesses and weapon use [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] Thanks Thanks! More to come! Hello Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) You would be portrayed as Zaeron. I already have the sprite finished; all I need is a yes from you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Custom Bodies Hey Odst I wanted to build a custom body for one of my MOCs and I did but it was really REALLY bad... So I was wondering if you could help me out with building one. It would be greatly appreciated and if you can't then no hard feelings and I'll just keep trying. Thank you. Phyrrus362 out. Crib to coffin 21:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And it does help! Phyrrus362 out. Crib to coffin 23:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) FOR 97! BIONICLE is dead, now sit down and Shuddup, be thankful we have HF and the storyline 02:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Would you like Zaeron to be in an upcoming project of mine? It's not a story and sadly (for you), I can't tell you what it is. XD But i can tell you that it will use Zaeron's sprite. The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 01:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) SOTF Domination 4-6 Hey. Could you help Collector to finish of his chapters? Would like to see them done and I don't have time to write them by myself. //Pokermask I'm back. I'll mainly reside on the HS Wikia, but I'm back. FINALLY! It's good to be back. IceBite 18:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna join an RP on mibbit--'Evilkitteh' 02:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) SOTF Could you help Collector a bit and help him finish his chapters for Domination? If not, ok then. //Pokermask